Western Empire, Part Two
Races of the Western Empire continued The Smaller People The Mattimeo Without a doubt the most beautiful creatures found within the Western Empire ate the Mattimeo, with cherubic faces and perfect body symmetry. Very small, the Mattimeo are the smallest of the cultures. They have fine, slightly stocky builds with good muscle tone and minimal body fat. Males stand 3' 5" tall and females stand 3' 0" tall. Both sexes range from 50 to 55 pounds. Mattimeo have olive toned skins with hair color ranging from light blonde to black. They have flawless complexions and universally have amber colored eyes which shine faintly in the dark. Mattimeo are extremely resiliant to the effects of magic, poisons, and disease. They are more resilient to the effects of hostile environments then most other species and they are all but immune to fear. They can become nervous or uneasy as most other species can but they are extremely resilient to magical or psionic forms of fear inducement. When not living in human or elvish settlements the Mattimeo live in beautiful pastoral areas, where they build underground dwellings called smioles. They are a very industrious people, spending their days in horticulture, farming, and spending time together. They have a passion for food and cooking and take six meals a day. They like to spend their evenings being lazy, smoking pipes and regaling each other with fantastic tales of chivalry and heroics. Mattimeo Racial Package Acting, climbing, concealment, conversation, deduction, native language Lossoth, persuasion, PS: One of player's choice, stealth, TF: Common ground vehicles, AK: Home region, 25 Presence Defense, 25 Mental defense only vs fear inducing effects, 1 level Shrinking Always On Persistent, nightvision, 20 COM Statistic. Disadvantages: (15)Distinctive Features: Mattimeo race, Not Concealable, is recognized and noticed; (15) Reputation -14: Fearless race (Almost Always) Total package Cost:'''50 '''The Nain Solid, strong, worth of respect, and fierce are only a few of the words used to describe the Nain, or the dwarves of the Western Empire. The Nain have a tremendously long history, being one of the oldest races in existence. Nain are stocky and compact, with solid bodies and notable muscle masses. Males stand five feet tall and weight 150 pounds, women stand 4' 5" tall and weigh 130 pounds. They have Ruddy complexions, with red, brown or black hair and dark eyes. They are well known for having tremendous endurance, capable of remaining active for five days before needing sleep, and even then require only six hours. Nain clothing is always utilitarian, with little thought given to using clothing as a means of looking appealing. Men prefer thick trousers, shirts, and jackets with heavy soled boots. They are fond of colorful hats and hoods. Female Nain tend to dress the same way, but sometimes don more feminine dresses and skirts if the occasion calls for it. Nain build their utilitarian but beautiful societies in narrow gulleys or ravines, carving structures and dwellings right into the rock face of each cliff and spanning the distances with beautifully wrought stone overpasses or stairs. Contrary to popular belief they do not build vast underground cities shining with gold and jewels, nor do they have an aversion to water or swimming. (They also tend to get grumpy when such subjects are brought up.) Nain Racial Package Acting, climbing, concealment, deduction, Native language Khazduk, persuasion, PS: One of players choice, TF: Common ground vehicles, AK: Home region, +3 STR Maxima. Disadvantages:<15>Distinctive features: nain, not concealable, noticed and recognized; (10) Reputation: Survivors -11. Total package Cost: 4